The present invention concerns an operating mechanism for high-voltage circuit-breakers in which the interrupter chamber is filled with a gas having good dielectric properties, such as sulfur hexafluoride, at a pressure of a few bars.
Mechanical operating mechanisms using springs and hydraulic operating mechanisms for operating such circuit-breakers are known in themselves.
For an illustration of the state of the art, reference may be had to TECHNIQUES DE L'INGENIEUR, (Engineering Techniques) high voltage electrical switching device by Eugene MAURY, D 655 a.